


Laa Da Dee

by Trilinklover



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dealing With Loss, F/F, Figured I might as well share it, I'm sorry but not really, It starts happy but obviously doesn't last, Short One Shot, This has been sitting in my documents for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilinklover/pseuds/Trilinklover
Summary: Everything seemed perfect, until suddenly it isn't.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Laa Da Dee

The sun is shining high above the park that is just beginning to feel the beginnings of autumn, with leaves falling from their branches in beautiful reds, oranges and yellows. A tall purple haired woman smiles as she leads along a shorter blond haired woman through the park. A loving look is located inside of the purple haired girls crimson eyes as she talks about the next play she is going to partake in. The blond’s eyes are sprinkled with mirth as her violet eyes become trained on the taller woman. 

They continue walking. Talking. Laughing. As they go by. There’s nothing wrong here, not really. 

The world goes on, and it almost feels like.... Like these two are the only people in the world. To Kaoru it seems that’s the case, smiling brightly as Chisato makes a sarcastic comment. 

If only things would remain this way.

Kaoru and Chisato move to the piles of leaves that are displayed under the trees, before laying in them - to test something Kaoru had heard in one of her plays she’s sure. The purple haired smiles, looking over to where Chisato had laid down beside her and then seeing nothing. She stares, questioning just what had happened… 

Where is Chi-chan?? She… she was just there wasn’t she?? Kaoru is sure she’s not hallucinating… right?? She was just proving a point to Chi-chan right?? Right???

Her crimson colored eyes widen… oh… 

Tears form at the corner of the purple haired womans’ eyes as a startling memory emerges from somewhere in her repressed memories.

Chisato isn’t here. Not anymore… not anywhere near here… not… not of this world anymore… she had… she had to say goodbye… not that long ago… 

How did this happen… why did it… She can't remember. She refuses to do so. It means everything as she knows it, as she enjoys it being is done. That any chance that she had is over.

Kaoru cries. Tears cascade down her face as she reaches for where Chi-chan had laid beside her… and her hand passes right through meeting nothing but air as her extended arm is dragged down by a gravity that she cannot process.

The spot beside her is cold… Just like Chisato was back then huh?? She had lent her coat to the blond and… and she never did get it back before the end…

Except it isn’t the end… not that Kaoru can see… right?? Chisato is still there, right??

A form, much like Chisato reforms next to Kaoru, causing her vision to continue growing blurry with tears -- this time filled with relief. Because, Chisato is still here right?? Right…


End file.
